The present invention generally relates to a motor driven surfboard.
Surfing is the sport of riding a surfboard (heavy timber “plank”, fiberglass, light wood or foam board) on the face of an ocean wave towards the shoreline. Jet powered surfboards have been devised and utilized for the purpose of surfing without waves such as in lakes or other calm waters. Several types of motorized water boards in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,634 to Jung; U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,560 to Austin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,840 to Efthymiou; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,166 to Chang; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,782 to Gleason.